batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Janus Directive!
Trial by Fire! is the seventy-first episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: April 7, 2012 Teaser: On the 4th of July, today is the day the Teen Titans (Nightwing, Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad) become reservist JLI members, but since they're still acting like teenagers, Batman sends them on a mission to stop Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, Icicle and Killer Frost from using ice fortresses to put the whole world on ice. Main Plot: As Amanda Waller pursues mob boss Bruno Mannheim and his Intergang, Batman and Superman stand in the way as his Apokoliptian connection might lead to them to cross paths with Darkseid and Equinox's Embodiment of Lust, so she arranges a 10-man ops-squad called, Task Force X (consisting of Rick Flagg, Jr., Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ???), nicknamed the "Suicide Squad" to follow paths with Mannheim to take him out in Metropolis, but as they cross paths with Desaad making arrangements with Mannheim, they end up on a suicide mission on Apokolips where one of them might lose a life in a battle between Superman and Darkseid, who has been using the Intergang to find him the Anti-Life Equation from Billion Dollar Bates. Meanwhile, the Justice League America confront Kobra doing a ritual sacrifice to make the Kali Yoga, unweakened, more powerful, but is forced to finally rid of his twin brother, Jason Burr, and Flash asserts to Captain Atom. Trivia: *Equinox's Embodiment of Lust on Apokolips' goal is to ??? *The episode's expression alludes to the medieval practice of determining a person's guilt by having them undergo an ordeal, such as walking barefoot through a fire. *The Suicide Squad members that died were ??? *The teaser is based on the first episode of Young Justice, where Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash prepare to become Justice League members, after fighting Mr. Freeze, Icicle, Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold. *Kobra does the same chanting to make the ritual, and Jason Burr was the sacrifice enough to rebirth the Kali Yoga. Quotes: *Episode begins *Batman: Today is the day, the 4th of July, you all become reservist members of the JLI, Teen Titans, you've come a long way (Nightwing, Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad smile at each other) But...(they stop for a minute), you're still acting like teenagers, and have become adults, you're all 24 year olds, and I'm asking you to act like 24-year olds. (Walks to Aqualad) Aqualad, you need to learn not to be arrogant and stubborn, and be more kind to your friends. *Aqualad: I got friends, and I'm not arrogant, as if. (Batman walks to Kid Flash) *Batman: Kid Flash, eating and bringing in women for a party. *Kid Flash: (eating a sandwich, and 2 girls are clinging onto him) So what, I like to be looking good around the ladies. (Girls giggle, Batman then walks to Speedy) *Batman: Speedy, acting like you don't want to be a sidekick. *Speedy: Well, yeah, I prefer the term, "partner", being called a sidekick is an embarrassment. (Finally, Batman walks to Nightwing) *Batman: And Nightwing, you need to learn to keep your team together, and focus on being leader. *Nightwing: Ok, one, I am trying to be a leader if Aqualad doesn't brag a lot, and two, (breaks the fourth wall) why is it that every time you talk to us the camera keeps looking at you staring at the camera, thinking it's us? *Batman: (Then walks away and stares at the group) You need to work together, become adults, if you train your energy up, then you become mentors and train your own sidekicks, today is the day I send you to a mission to save the day. *Nightwing: I stopped Crazy Quilt. *Speedy: I shot an arrow at Gentleman Ghost, sorta. *Kid Flash: And I saved Flash from Professor Zoom. *Aqualad: I guess I kinda stopped Black Manta from throwing a bomb. *Nightwing: So, who we are we facing? (Scene cuts to them going into a fortress, with them shivering) Mr. Freeze. *Speedy: Icicle. *Kid Flash: Captain Cold. *Aqualad: And Killer Frost, why is it that we have to face ice villains? *Nightwing: Relax, they're just trying to freeze the United States with these ice fortresses, and we gotta shut them down. - *Deadshot: The Three Stooges plus the Seven Enemies of Man equals the strength of ten men! - *Rick Flagg: Deadshot just wants to commit suicide already, while Captain Boomerang is a coward not wanting to work with Task Force X! - *Darkseid: (chants the Equation's formula) loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding x guilt x shame x failure x judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side (controls the Suicide Squad into helping him dispose of Batman and Superman) - *Wonder Woman: (to Captain Atom about how ordinary heroes took out powerful villains) There are heroes, Nate, that can stand their own against powerful villains, Nightwing, once Robin ???, Batgirl ???, Green Arrow and Speedy ???, Wildcat ???, Katana ???, the Question ???, Adam Strange ???, Huntress ???, Bronze Tiger ???, the Challengers of the Unknown ???, Doctor Mid-Nite ???, Space Ranger ???, Ted Kord ???, Vigilante ???, Mr. Terrific ???, Sandman ???, Rip Hunter ???, the Inferior Five ???, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E.S. ???, Crimson Avenger ??? and most of all, Batman ???, just because these heroes don't have powers, doesn't mean they're weak, you can always count on crossbows, arrows, swords, fists, and other type against any powerful villain! You Nathaniel Adam are ??? *Captain Atom: ??? Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Jason Marsden as Speedy *Hunter Parrish as Kid Flash *Zach Shada as Aqualad *John DiMaggio as Mr. Freeze/Captain Boomerang *Steve Blum as Captain Cold/Heat-Wave *??? as Icicle *Jennifer Hale as Killer Frost *Roger Rose as Superman *Bruce Greenwood as Rick Flagg, Jr. *Tom Kenny as Deadshot *CCH Pounder as Amanda Waller *Sirenia Irwin as Lois Lane *Alexander Polinsky as Jimmy Olsen *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Vanessa Marshall as Power Girl *Alan Tudyk as Barry Allen *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Josh Keaton as Animal Man *Scott Menville as Element Man *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Robin Atkin Downes as Jason Burr/Lord Naga *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Michael Leon-Wooley as Darkseid *Dee Bradley Baker as Desaad *??? as Bruno Mannheim *??? as Billion Dollar Bates *??? as Kali Yoga Category:Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc Category:Fangs of the Kobra Arc